fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Glitter
Glitter '(グリッター ''Guritta) is one of the main mascots in the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure! and the fairy partner of Fuyusora Kakyu/Cure Silver. Her human alias is Nasawara Nana, a 14-year-old girl. She is originally a Miracle Gem and the Gem of Love, as it effects a lot to her personality. She ends her sentences with "~rita". Personality Glitter is a mascot who is always interested in love, as she is the Miracle Gem of Love. She is very innocent and always wonders about what people around her do. She likes romance very much, as she watches romantic films with Kakyu everyday. She is also cares much for her beauty, and always proves her beauty to others. Sometimes she can be proud of it. She is also a kind mascot. She loves cooking and always wants to bring happiness to others. She has a lot of dreams, and her wish is to become Twinkle's girlfriend, as she has a crush on him. When she sees Twinkle talking to any girls, even Spark, she is jealous and easily becomes angry. However her feelings toward him was very powerful, as she becomes a real human when she sees him being friendly with another girl. As Nana, her personality changes a lot. She was cold toward other boys except Twinkle and wasn't interested in love as in her mascot form. She also joins Yamashi Junior High School to look after Twinkle. Appearance Glitter is a pegasus-like mascot. She has light blue fur and dark blue long hair. She always combs her hair so it's soft and silky. Her eyes are ocean blue eyes and white wings. Her tail is short and it's light blue. She wears a small jewel on her forehead. As Nasawara Nana, she is a 14-year-old girl and a student of Yamashi Junior High School. She has dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hair is long and silky, as it is very attractive. She is seen with her uniform when she's at school, but her casual clothes consist a long white dress and a short coat. She also wears light pink sandals. She looks very gentle and graceful in this outfit. History Ancient Darkness's invasion, coming to Earth and encountering Fuyusora Kakyu The Miracle Kingdom was peaceful and full of happiness. But one day, the Ancient Darkness, led by Black Hell, came and invaded the kingdom. They destroyed everything in the kingdom and stole the Miracle Gems, the symbols of everyone's dreams. However Queen Royale Ange, the queen of Miracle Kingdom, used her power to protect the palace from being destroyed, as well as the four main Miracle Gems. She summoned them and turned them into 4 mascots respectively: Spark (Hope), Glitter (Love), Bright (Life) and Twinkle (Courage). Then she sent them to Earth and told them to search for legendary warriors, Pretty Cure for protecting and resurrecting the kingdom. On the way to Earth, Spark and Glitter were separated from Bright and Twinkle. The two arrived to Hoshigaoka town and encountered a girl named Shiromaru Yuuki, who later became Cure Shining. She decided to fight along them and became Spark's partner. Glitter needed to find one for her, and she went out. As she met Yuuki's childhood friend, Fuyusora Kakyu, she believed that she'd become Pretty Cure. When a Devil attacked Hoshigaoka, Yuuki couldn't fight easily. Kakyu saw her and arrived. Glitter told them to transform so that she could protect Shining, and she agreed immediately. She transformed and then fought the Devil and purified it, rescuing Cure Shining. Coming back to Miracle Kingdom (twice) Spark and Glitter asked Yuuki and Kakyu to come to Miracle Kingdom, so that they could meet an important person and she will help them in their battles. They traveled there and landed at the palace. Suddenly they heard a melody, and ran after the sounds. They were extremely surprised when they saw a woman playing a harp. Spark and Glitter seemed very happy and they ran to her. She hugged them and then introduced her as Luna, the goddess of the moon. They told her their story and she agreed to help them. However a new general, Mirage appeared and summoned a Devil to attack them. They fought it hard and was injured. When they were nearly finished, Luna came out and played her melody, which healed them and supported them in fighting the Devil. Luna told the girls about Queen Royale Ange's spirit in Miracle Kingdom, and suggested them to go there again to meet them, however they need to overcome 3 tests to find out her place. They came to Miracle Kingdom and managed to overcome two of three. During the last, Arien interrupted them. They were beaten, but didn't give up. They powered up Golden Twin Star Arrow and defeated both the Devil and the monster of the test. Then, Queen Royale Ange told them that they need to be stronger, so they must find their new Cure partner. Becoming a human (Pure Heart Tambourine's appearance) Yuuki and Kakyu were very busy for their school work. Spark became a human to help them. Glitter felt lonely but she couldn't come out to help them. She thought of Twinkle and used her power to video-chat with him. Suddenly she saw him talking to another female mascot in Miracle Kingdom. She was very jealous and became angry. Her feelings toward him burnt as a flame, and those feelings filled up her Gemmy Energy, turning her into a human, Nasawara Nana. Being captured Arien, Hiroku and Mirage decided to capture the fairies to prevent the girls from interrupting them. They summoned a triple Devil. The girls tried to rescue the fairies, but Mirage told that she will kill them, so they must stop. However, the fairies encouraged them that even without their powers, they will still be able to combine their power. They didn't accept that, and as their wills to protect the fairies grew stronger, they were powered up, so that they could rescue the fairies. They came back, and used the GemCards' help to perform a stronger version of Heartful Star Power Healing. The final battle After the battle with Evil Pretty Cure, the Cures were brought to the main hall of Ancient Labyrinth and they met Black Hell there. He destroyed the labyrinth for a larger battle field. He used his power to turn everyone in the world into Dark Devils, so that they will give him more energy. The Cures turned into their upgraded form and tried to attack, but he didn't matter, even with Super Golden Stars Explosion. He then attacked them with a giant energy blast, but a mysterious silhouette appeared and protected them from his attack. The fairies recognized her as Princess Angelus, the legendary princess of Miracle Kingdom. She told the girls to run away and she will fight him, but they disagreed. Princess Angelus sudddenly saw Queen Evil behind Black Hell. The others were very shocked when Princess Angelus revealed to them that Queen Evil was her younger sister, Princess Engel. Queen Evil fought together with Black Hell to support him. Princess Angelus told Spark to give her the powers of the GemCards. Spark gave her the Legendary Book and she summoned the Cards' power and wished to them. They glowed and a magic was born: Queen Royale Ange and Miracle Kingdom were both resurrected. Black Hell was angry and he used his power to lock the entrance between the two places, so that Queen Royale Ange won't be able to come and support them. He also separated the Cures, but the GemCards allowed them to have a wish again. They wished to be together forever, so they were brought back to Black Hell's location. Their bonds and wills reached the lock and broke it, allowing Queen Royale Ange to arrive. She saw Queen Evil and also recognized her as her daughter. She then gave power to Pretty Cure to purify Queen Evil, even that could defeat her forever. The girls combined their power and performed Super Golden Stars Explosion, with the holy power from Queen and Princess Angelus. It purified Queen Evil and defeated her. Queen and Princess were miserable of her death, but she was reborn as Princess Engel because of her wish: to be together with her mother and sister forever. Black Hell lost Queen Evil and he was very angry. He took the last dark power of Queen Evil, collected all dark energy in the world and became stronger and turned into his true form. He was very giant and defeated the Cures easily, and he was able to break Queen and Princesses' shields. The Cures were de-transformed, the fairies lost their HeartGems and the three were injured, especially Princess Engel. The Cures lost the ability to transform, so they cried in despair, which gave Black Hell more power. However, Queen Royale Ange and the princesses encouraged them, as they summoned all the final and ultimate power of all lives and spirits in the world. This power turned the fairies into Legendary Mascot and gave the Cures their Miracle Form. Together, they performed the final and strongest attack, Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon to defeat Black Hell and finish Ancient Darkness. So, the girls started a new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * 'Fuyusora Kakyu: '''Her Cure partner. * 'Spark, Bright, Twinkle: 'Other fairies who come to Earth together with her. They are also other Cures' partners. * 'Princess Angelus, Princess Engel: The princesses of Miracle Kingdom. They are two of her best friends. Abilities Glitter is able to summon GemCards, as well as the other fairies and their sub-abilities. She is able to summon her HeartGem for her partner, Kakyu, to transform to fight. Spark, Glitter, Bright and Twinkle support the Cures in their battle and also their group attacks. She also has the ability to fly in different speeds. Like the other fairies, Glitter is able to transform into a human, a 14-year-old girl named Nasawara Nana. In this form, she still has similar points to her mascot form. To change between her two forms, she yells the spell "Rita Rita~ Pikapika! Yatta~". Songs Glitter's voice actress, Kawata Taeko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Matsuka Miyu, who voices Spark, Sakaguchi Daisuke, who voices Bright and Ishida Akira, who voices Twinkle. * Lovely Heart * Venus Flash Duets * CUTIE Couple (with Matsuka Miyu) * Magical Spirit (with Matsuka Miyu, Sakaguchi Daisuke '''and '''Ishida Akira) Trivia * She is the first mascot who is really interested in love and romance. * She is the first mascot to be in love with another mascot. * She is regarded as the most beautiful mascot in the whole Pretty Cure franchise. * She is one of the few mascots to have character songs. * She gained the nickname ''"Utsu" ''at school because the students admire her appearance very much. (The nickname is originally from the word ''Utsukushii ''in Japanese, which means "beautiful") * She is the first female mascot whose human form is at the same age as the Cures. * Her seiyuu, Kawata Taeko, also voices several additional characters from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart; Princess Filia from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Chypre from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Category:Mascots